Rays
by ninja awesome monkey
Summary: Takes place after the Host, as life goes on in the caves, people began to talk, and new groups of humans are revelled, talk about one last fight are under way, but what will happen if they lost? would all humanity finally be gone forever?
1. Chapter 1

**I did this story before but I am redoing and continuing it, hope you like it! **

I walked through the dark cave, as each of my foot steps bounced of the walls, letting anyone who was near know that I was coming. After the rains the whole cave had smelt fresh and clean, though in only a few days it began to smell stuffy, and sweaty. I didn't mind really, the smell was familiar like an old blanket that should be washed but every time you do, you don't enjoy the sent as much. I let my fingers tips trace the wall as I finally entered the kitchen. I grinned at those who walked past me and then slipped behind the counter, pulling on an apron. Pet enjoyed cooking and often did, it seemed I had picked up her passion and now I cooked (along with a few others) dinners, lunch, and breakfast.

I spent the rest of the morning cooking lunch for the workers in the fields. On the menu today was grilled cheese sandwiches, apples, and yogurt. I finished the last sandwich as the first hungry, sweaty man entered. I loved my time in the caves, even at work I seemed to be able to always have a smile, though I suppose this was mostly due to one man that kept me whole. As I handed out the sandwiches, I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist

"Hello there" I said grinning more now, I kept handing out each meal as he pulled me closer

"Hi" he said, I could almost hear the grin in his voice. Mel stepped forward smiling at me,

"How are you?" I asked handing her, Jamie, and Jared a meal.

"Great, I would ask you the same, though I suppose I know the answer." she laughed nodding at Ian.

After the last person past by I turned around in Ian's arms. When I came face to face I sighed, I had forgotten, which seemed impossible since I thought of it so much, how incredibly stunning his piercing sapphire eyes were.

"Hi" I whispered, he grinned, now leaning down to kiss me lightly on the lips.

"Thought those people would never leave" he said,

"Speaking, are you hungry?" I said beginning to turn around, though this motion was impossible with Ian's arms holding me in spot.

"Later. Right now is Wanda time" he said leaning down again and kissing me on the forehead. I closed my eyes, it seemed I didn't get enough time with Ian, that when ever I finally got to see him, he had to do something or go somewhere, I treasured every minute I had with him. He started to sway back and forth his chin on the top of my head.

I forgot how long we stayed like that, not moving in each others arms, it could have been only a few minutes or hours, I wasn't really sure. Though as the dinning room began to quieten, Ian looked up. Before he began his speech, I already knew.

"I have to get back to wor-" I cut him off before he finished his sentence though

"I know"

"I will see you at dinner though." he said reassuring me, or maybe himself.

"I know"

"I love you Wanda" he said before kissing me, his kiss was so light but so powerful, as the emotions soaked into my inner core, as hot as lava. The sensation filled each nerve in my body. He broke away and with one last glance he ran off, hopping over the counter. Just like that my Ian time was up. But I would see him again, tonight, my face grew warm and my blood ran up to my cheeks, tonight. What would happen tonight? After the rains I had moved in but since we left on the raid we haven't slept in the same bed. I looked around the kitchen whipping off a trail of sweat, this was stupid really

"Wanda" the voice made me jump, oh yeah there was other people on this planet other then Ian and I, I had almost forgot. I turned my head to see Lily looking at me with a worried glance "You look like you just ran a marathon, are you okay?" she asked reaching out

'Me? Oh I'm fine." I said leaning back on what should have been the counter. I suppose my judgments where wrong because in the next second I was falling, Lily dove to the ground trying to catch me but I slipped and fell on my back, though I didn't feel any pain.

"Are you okay?" she said now at my side "I'm sorry I tried to catch you!" I lifted my hand

"It's aright, I thought the counter was behind me." I said simply as Lily helped me up

"Are you sure you are okay? Maybe you should go to Doc get checked." she said helping me to a chair

"No really I'm okay, I just need to sit for awhile, I just got a little dizzy." I sat closing my eyes

"Here I'll go get you some water." she speed away, and then came back with a plastic water bottle. "drink." she commanded, I nodded taking a small sip, I needed to keep it together, there was nothing to be worried about, this was normal this nervousness was not uncommon, I thought. I mean, I guess I couldn't really make this assumption. I had never really talked about it to anyone other then in Mel's memories. But it seemed possible, that other girls felt the same pit in their stomach not knowing if it was a good or bad thing.

Lilly sat beside me until I finished all the water,

"Now, do you want to tell me what happened before, to make your face so red?" she asked taking the empty water bottle, I looked at the floor

"The heat" I lied poorly, she grimaced

"You are a horrible lair you know? I don't know why you keep trying" she said, I looked up though not at her

"It's nothing really, don't worry, it's something more personal."

"I suppose I will respect your privacy then, but if you need someone to talk to..."

"I'll talk to you" I finished for her. She put her hand on my shoulder before getting up.

I sat there for a few extra minutes to regain my breath. I then stood up walking back into the kitchen, I believed then that when the time came, I would know what to do. I shouldn't worry about that right now, I had to get back to my work and not think about Ian, and tonight. I successfully didn't think about it for a total of five minutes, before my mind raced back and I once again was lost in _my_ own head.

**Hopped you liked it, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am going to be updating every Sunday! hope you enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

I sat down beside Mel as I started to consume the meal in front of me. The whole room buzzed as people started reminiscing about the day, at the moment Jamie told everyone at the table about his day at school, talking about a girl that I didn't catch the name of.

I felt the gaze of Mel's eyes keep returning to my face, each time I tried, really tried to compose my face but every time I looked more suspicious then before. After another minute Ian walked in, my heart skipped a beat, but I kept my stare forward as it kept flickering to his direction. He walked over before sliding in on the other side of me.

"Hey Ian" Melanie said, after everyone had greeted him, he smiled down at me he leaned d own softly kissing my lips, this in it's self should have sent my heart beating and my blood flowing, but I sat there motionless, his lips drew back

"Are you okay?" he asked placing one of his hands on my cheek

"Fine." I stuttered as his warm hand softly stroked my face, again Mel looked over this time narrowing her eyes, I was sure I wasn't going to get out of this room without her catching me.

Ian ate with the rest of us, though one hand still intertwined in my own, now and then giving a slight squeeze. I really needed to keep my emotions under control, it seemed everyone knew that something was up. I looked over at Mel finding that she was already looking at me

"I just remembered, I forgot something in my room, Wanda can you come and help?" she asked though she was already yanking me away before she was done her sentence. I didn't put up any fight, as my hand was torn away from Ian's, I suppose Mel would find out one way or another.

After we had walked far enough away so that no one would hear she spun around and let go of my hand

"What the hell is going on?" she asked, I looked at the ground for a second pausing, and what would I tell her?

"Well, I-I…." I stuttered looking at the rocky wall "I… am little nervous…" she looked at me waiting for me to say more, I opened my mouth but nothing came out. God did it have to be this awkward, of course not.

"About what?" she asked

"" I said in a rush, I took a large breath, my heart now pounding.

"uhm…What?" she said now taking a step back.

"Ian and I are sleeping in the same bed tonight for the first time, and well I don't really know what to…do…when I get there." I said slower this time, I kept my eyes on the ground unable to meet eyes with Melanie. I thought about every possible response that Mel could come up with; she could laugh at me, be groused out, or amused. Though I thought these all where the worst, I now knew that complete silence was worst

She stood there unable to say anything, each second of silence made me more and more embarrassed, why couldn't I have just kept my big fat mouth shut? I finally I could bare it no longer. I looked up to Melanie to find her in deep thought.

"Mel?" I said now confused, did I say something wrong? "What did I say?"

"Oh nothing Wanda, I'm just sort of surprised, I had thought you two had already, well you know" she said now smiling at me. I was completely shocked, how did she think that? Ian and I had only slept together when Jamie was in the same bed!

"How did you think that? The only time we did sleep in the same bed was with Jamie" I said

"Wanda, Humans don't always… show their…love at night, the caves are a very large place." she said now laughing, I was stunned at first, humans where so controlled by their hormones. It stunned me everyday, though I suppose I was becoming more and more human everyday.

"oh…." I said slowly looking behind Mel "well should I be worried about tonight then?" I asked her, she looked down at me her grin still present

"Of course not Wanda, you don't even know if he is ready, but do you…want to?" she asked. I was surprisingly awkward, though Melanie didn't seem to have the same nervousness around this topic as I did.

"I mean, I'm not sure, I really only know about it with you memories" I said, this time it was Mel's turn to feel embarrassed

"well, you will know, when the time comes, just don't think about it to much, really Ian is a great guy, he would understand if you were not ready." she said putting a hand on my shoulder, I nodded almost to myself. I knew this, I told myself, but hearing it from Mel almost made this fact true.

As Melanie and I walked back into the large room, it seemed that at least a quarter of the room had already left, how long had we been gone? As we approached the table, Ian looked up and grinned. As I slid into the chair he wrapped his arm around me kissing the top of my head.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking into my eyes

"Fine" I said shrugging it off, I would have to take Mel's advice to heart, and just not think about it.

He looked at me as if he thought my answer was not good enough but soon Jared called him,

"Ian! There is a soccer game tonight want to go join in?" he asked as Jared and Melanie started standing up, awh that's why so many people where gone. Ian looked at me with a questing glance

"Yeah, that would be great" I answered for him towing him out of the table.

Jared, Mel, and Jamie led the way, Ian and I walked hand in hand. I grinned in the silence, so peaceful, this though was soon crushed as we heard the laughter, and screams of the game. I grimaced but soon I was excited, I needed something to distract me. I sat down in my usual spot to watch, I always loved to watch Melanie play, because I remember how it felt. The feeling of running with the soccer ball on my foot, the rush of a goal, and the determination after a goal was scored on me. Though, watching the game was almost more amusing, seeing the anger on people's faces, or someone insulting another, humans at the very core, there was also laughter, and love, you could see each bond that was made with a team mate, or each short enemy with an opposing player, it was quite interesting.

After the first game, Ian ran over, and then collapsed, I laughed moving towards him

"this is what I get, after a long day of work" he said though a smile was plastered on his face, he sat up leaning on me. I grinned and without thinking started stroking his short black hair, he let out a deep sigh as we both watch the next game under way. Mid way through the game Ian pulled me into his lap, resting his head on the top of mine, he moved till his mouth was only inches away from my ear

"I love you" he whispered, I closed my eyes leaning back into his embrace

"I love you" I whispered back when I opened my eyes, I found Ian starring down at me his eyes trying to find a way into my head.

"What's wrong?" he asked simply. Should I tell him, no it was to embarrassing.

"Nothing, really" I said though every word was forced, Ian growled playfully pulling me in tighter

"Stop lying" he said now with a playful tone "haven't we already gone over that you are a horrible lair?"

"Once or twice" I said, he chuckled "Really Ian, you don't need to worry, its girl talk" which was partly true, I suppose. I knew this hurt Ian a little

"I guess I really don't want to know what you where talking about then, probably just something about your crush." he said, I laughed this time

"Yes, isn't he dreamy?" I said this was extremely knew, humour, I had not grasp the meaning for a long time but now I had began to know when to make a joke, and how to do so, all the simply things where the most difficult to me.

"mhmm, and smart, and so athletic" he said, I knew he was only joking at this point, I could not agree with him more. I smiled up at him, he was grinning also and slowly leaned down to kiss me. I was ready for a small peck but he kept kissing me, I didn't protest, as each of my limbs now tingled and each part of my skin he touched became fire, but as it seems, we would have to remember we where in a public place

"Hey! O'Shea! Go get a room will you?" Kevin yelled and then laughed, Ian pulled away and sighed

"Dirty hypercritic." he whispered, though he was still starring into my eyes.

In the end Melanie and Jared's team won, though I didn't think the other team had much of a chance. They walked over both panting with sweat in their hair.

"Good game guys" Ian said, both nodded in thanks

"Well I think I'm going to go hit the hay" Jared said grabbing Mel's hand, I felt Ian tense

"Really what time is it?" he asked

"almost eleven, I can't believe you didn't go earlier, you usually always go to bed early" Jared said now his breath back to normal "what's up O'Shea?" he said

"Nothing!" Ian said quickly, Mel glanced in his direction in confusion but also knowing.

"Well see you guys in the morning" Melanie said "Ian…Wanda" she smirked at my name before heading off with Jared hand in hand.

There was silence then, as everyone seemed to leave we stayed speechless, what happened now?

"Well…" Ian began "I guess… it's uh….time to go to bed" he said stuttering, my breath began to quicken and my heart pound, cool it Wanda, it would be find, really.

"uh…yeah" I said standing up, Ian heaved off the ground standing almost a head and half taller. He kissed me lightly before placing his arm around my waist, and we began to just walk to his room, though this time it was different, I had slept in there before but not like this.

We walked in silence but it seemed more calm, as if we both knew exactly what the other was feeling, fear, excitement, joy, and other emotions that could not be named. We reached his door, in which seemed only a few seconds. he pulled away for a second to open his door

"Welcome home" he smiled

"that sounds nice" I said stepping in, the room was the same, in almost every way, although there was only one bed in the center this time, it seemed to be totally different room, because of this small fact, I couldn't take my eyes of it as if it would suddenly come alive and tell me what I should do, it didn't.

"Wanda" Ian said from behind me, I turned around to find him close he had a small childish smile on his face, which I loved, " I know this is going to sound insane" he said with sarcasm " but I think something is bothering you." he said stepping forward and pulling me in his arms "maybe we are rushing things…" he said in thought

"No, I want to be here with you, I… just don't really now… what is supposed to happen" I said I closed my eyes, unable to look into his eyes.

"Oh" he whispered into my hair his arms formed a warm blanket around me keeping me safe.

"What do you want to happen?" he said pulling back to look into my eyes "I don't want to do anything you are not comfortable with, you know" I nodded my head. I knew this but what did I want I never took the time to ask that question I said I would know what to do when I got here, well I was here and nothing came up in my mind.

"Wanda?"

"I…don't know what I want" I stuttered. He sighed, a puzzled look on his face

"Here, I'll try to help." He lifted his hand brushing his thumb over my cheek "good or bad?"

"good." I whispered, my lips parted as he then leaned down to kiss me. He only broke a few inches from my lips after.

"Good or bad?"

"Good." We backed up falling onto the bed

"Good or bad?"

"Oh for goodness sake!" I said a human emotion bursting out "its all good!" I said before slamming my lips onto his. It seemed I had become a greedy human after all, controlled by my hormones.

* * *

**hoped you liked it please review~!**


End file.
